1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cable-spooling casing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a casing capable of spooling up the entire length of an earphone's transmission cables for easy carriage and providing an optimal length of transmission cable for individual user's listening needs.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic industry continues to flourish, the number of miniaturized and lightweight electrical appliances increases exponentially. People can carry these small electrical appliances, for example, a Walkman or a CD player, around while mobile and in the midst of their daily lives. They can listen to music through earphones any time and any place without having to worry about interfering with other people. Nowadays, a hands-free type of mobile telephones is also available so that people can talk to each other through an earphone-microphone set as well.
At present, the earplug type of earphone is still one of the most commonly used products. Most Walkmans, call beepers, or mobile telephones use earplugs because earplugs are lightweight and easy to handle. However, when a user is using an earplug type of earphone, the user's body frequently becomes entangled with the earphone transmission cables during minor movements. Sometimes an earplug is pulled out of the ear and then dropped on the floor. Besides causing some discomfort to the user's ear, frequently dropping the earplug may damage the earphone. Furthermore, a long transmission cable dangling down the ear can cause great inconveniences such as the possibility of interfering with the movement of hands and feet.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a cable-spooling casing for spooling up redundant cable.